Parasite's Love
by BlackBeautyRose
Summary: "Migi.. how are you.. um.. in this form?", I asked him. "I do not know." He replied and then he gazed at me deeply. His eyes looked at me as if, now that he was in a seemingly-human form, he could do things that he couldn't before during his time as my right hand..
1. Prologue

**Author Note -** So.. I really don't know why I ship Migi and Shinichi. I really don't. Also, it makes me sad that there isn't a big enough fanbase for Parasyte ;(

Anyway, call me crazy if you'd like.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes and sat up on my bed. Feeling for my glasses on the counter and putting them on, I noticed a difference.

I looked at my right hand. It didn't move.

Usually, Migi would be up at this time. He slept for 4 hours each day, and he went to sleep at about 10 last night, so he should be up by now.

"Migi..?" I said softly and poked at my right hand. It still didn't budge. I started to panic. What if something happened to Migi overnight? "M-Migi? Are you alright?"

"Shinichi." I heard a deep voice say from the left side of my bed. Letting out an unmanly yelp, I whirled around.

There was a man. A naked man standing by my bed.

"W-who are you?!" I squealed (A/N: Gosh, I keep making Shinichi out to be a girl. It just looks wrong ever since he got more badass in episode 7) and put my pillow out in front of my face as if it would shield me.

"It seems that I have acquired a human-like form." The man said.

Recognizing the formal speech, I looked up and said, "M-Migi?"

"Who else could it be?" The man, now proven as Migi, said and then smirked.

I blinked. Then screamed a high-pitched girly scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note - Sooo.. Review what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note - **Thanks for the reviews guys :) I didn't actually think that people would read my shit xD

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Er.." I said awkwardly as my Dad and his new wife looked blankly at the man beside me.

"Shinichi! You didn't tell us you had a friend sleeping over!" Mom said, looking at me with a scolding expression on her face.

"S-sorry.." I said quietly. When I heard my parents coming down to my room because of the racker, I quickly put Migi into clothes, with him asking why humans found clothes neccessary.

"Well, that's okay. What's your name young man?" Mom asked Migi.

"Its Mig-", "Mizuki! That's his name..." I cut my former right hand off. (A/N: Not literally xD) It wasn't normal for a person's name to be 'right'.

"Ah, well Mizuki-kun, would you like to come down and eat breakfast with us? It's been a while since we've had visitors!" Mom exclaimed.

"Of course ma'am." Migi said formally. I scowled. He had my Mom completely over him. We all went down to breakfast.

Seeing bacon and eggs on my plate made me smile. It reminded me of when my other Mom would cook for me. I shivered as I also remembered of what happened to Kaa-san when she was on her vacation with Dad.

Not wanting to reminisce in bad memories, I sat down at the table, Migi right beside me.

"So Mizuki-kun, where are you from?" Mom asked him.

"From a distant place. Not many people know of it." Migi replied, smiling faintly.

"Is that so?"

I quickly shoveled all my food into my mouth, and said, "Oh, look at the time! I need to get to school!"

Before I could escape, Dad grabbed hold of the back of my shirt. "But it's a Saturday."

"HAH?" I lookes at the calendar, and, it was, Saturday. I inwardly groaned.

"Then.. I'll go meet up with a friend of mine!" I said and raced upstairs to get dressed.

All I wanted was a break from all this chaos. I would find Murano wherever she was, and just chill. Blushing at the thought of spending time with my crush, I dashed into my room and threw on my clothes.

I went back downstairs and hurried to the door. "I'm leaving!"

"Eh? You shouldn't leave your friend here Shinichi! Take him with you!" Mom called out.

I stopped and turned around.

Migi was walking towards me with a smirk on his face. "Yes, take me with you Shinichi."

I almost cried right then and there, but decided against it. There goes my one chance at finding peace. "Fine. C'mon."

Migi closed the door behind him and walked alongside me. "Where are you going?"

"To find Murano."

"Your object of desire?" An emotion flashed through Migi's eyes, but I couldn't tell what.

"E-eh? Don't p-put it like that, Migi!" I cried out, embarrassed. Feeling my cheeks get hotter, I looked away.

"I like it." He said suddenly.

"W-what?"

"The way you said my name just now. I like it. Do it again." I turned to look at Migi. He was staring at me, and an unidentified emotion again flashed through his eyes.

"Y-you're crazy!" I said and then turned away.

There was a moment of silence.

"Um.. can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yes." Migi replied.

"Migi.. how are you.. um.. in this form?", I asked him.

"I do not know." He replied and then he gazed at me deeply. His eyes looked at me as if, now that he was in a seemingly-human form, he could do things that he couldn't before during his time as my right hand..

.. What was I thinking? I was probably just tired from this morning's events.

"Shinichi!" I heard my name being shouted. Turning, I saw Murano running towards me, a smile on her face.

"Murano!" A smile lit up on my face, whereas Migi frowned.

"Who's your friend?" She asked me, looking at Migi.

"Ah, he's just.. visiting. His name's Mizuki."

"Oh! Well hi! Anyway Shinichi, how are you?" Murano said, smiling and stepping closer to me. Then she suddenly wraped her arms around my forearm, pressing it tightly to her chest.

Feeling her breasts, I blushed heavily. "W-well-", I started to stammer.

"We'll be leaving now." I heard Migi's usually monotone voice, now a little gruff-sounding, say and felt a hand close around my wrist.

I felt myself being pulled away from Murano's grasp and being pulled quickly away to an empty alley between a convenience store and Pet Shop.

Migi slammed me into the brick wall and braced his upper arms on either side of my head.

"Migi! What's with you all of a sudden?" I cried out, trying to escape, but Migi captured my wrists and held them above my head.

"I don't like it." He said bitterly. I stopped struggling.

"You don't like what?" I asked, confused. What was he talking about?

"What that female did to you just now. I don't like it." Migi replied, his eyes looking as if they were trying to burn a hole through me.

"M-Murano? I don't understand.. she just hugged me.. I think.." I mumbled softly.

"But that's one way humans show affection for one another, isn't it?" Migi said, hs voice still having a bitter tone to it.

"Y-yes.. wait what?" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. What was Migi spouting?

"Tch." Migi clenched his teeth together and leaned closer. "There's another way of showing affection for humans, yes? I obsered this on the television.."

Migi was now so close to me, I could feel his breath on my lips.

He stared into my eyes for a bit and then slammed his lips fiercely onto mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note <strong>- Am I making the story go a little bit too fast? Is everyone OOC? Please review your feedback.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
